Just Take Another Road, Nothing's Left On This One
by This Empty Path
Summary: JervisxJonathan fic, it'll get bad. Dark, Fluffy, Eventual Suicide, Adultery, Crime, Extreme Hatred, Slash, the works. Also, LOTS of mature content. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Glass Water

**DISCLAIMER (because people just DON'T seem to understand that I'm NOT making any goddamn money off of this): I DON'T OWN JONATHAN CRANE, JERVIS TETCH, BRUCE WAYNE, OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED PERSON WHO MIGHT SHOW UP IN THIS GODFORSAKEN STORY!**

Every day Jonathan Crane and Jervis Tetch would go out and watch the sunset together, have a glass of wine, and thank each other (since God hadn't ever shown for either of them) for the time that they had together, to love each other. But today was different - it was their anniversary.

Today, when they went out and watched the sunset, they would take their third anniversary picture, of the two silhouettes dark figures against the blazing, clouded sun.

They sat in front of Gotham River on a picnic blanket with a bottle of the finest wine (that they could get), staring out into the descending star.

The blue-green river looked as smooth as glass, while the crows let out their twisted, yet beautiful song. A warm breeze blew through their hair. Without so much as a noise, they sat, watching the fireball sun as it sank behind the tall trees, leaving violet, red, orange, yellow, and dark blue streaks throughout rapidly darkening the autumn sky. From above, Jonathan felt pressure on his shoulders. He looked to the side, expecting it to be his warm coat, but instead looked up to see Jervis with his arms wrapped around him, savouring this perfect moment. Neither of them had ever felt so safe and warm, as that night when they sat there, drinking their wine, holding each other close beside Gotham River.

"I love you, Kitten."

"I love you too, Jervis.

And they had their kiss.

**.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.**

**So, I need you guys to tell me if this was crap or if I should continue, because reviews are like infinite confidence boosters that aren't testosterone pills! Yay for non-testosterone! But, seriously. Also, I made a reference, that if you catch, I will hug you so hard you will vomit your heart, and then I'll pull a Calcifer from Howl's Moving Castle and eat it! =) I love you guys, and I need your support. I'm already working on Chapter Two, so be expecting that.**


	2. When Boys Kiss and Men Cheat

**DISCLAIMER: I own no characters in this story (not yet, I don't think) and all the rights go to DC COMICS, BOB KANE, AND CHRISTOPHER NOLAN... Yeah...**

**BUT FIRST... a shoutout to FEAR PERSONIFIED AND PSYCHOSWEETHEART FOR REVIEWS AND MARBLE24 FOR AN FOLLOW AS WELL AS A SECOND ONE FOR PSYCHOSWEETHEART FOR A FAVORITE!**

Jonathan and Jervis acted like children together, granted, large, genius, creepy children. Jonathan could daydream and not be afraid, and Jervis could confess his internalized fears. That was the best time to be themselves. Jervis never knew that Jonathan liked to cuddle, sing and paint. Jonathan never knew that Jervis liked to cook, dance, and play video games. They learned so much about each other in so little time. Time seemed to go faster when either was around the other.

Today, Jonathan and Jervis sat on their couch, cuddling and kissing. It wasn't making out or long, sloppy kisses, they were passion-filled short ones. Occasionally a kiss would elongate for about a minute because of one's tonguing at the other's lips, and the other's reciprocation.

But the pair were never ones for long, tongue filled, spitty kisses. The sometimes gazed at the other and looked through blue eyes at the other's blue eyes. Then, Jervis spoke.

"I have to go get some tape, wires, and a jump cable, love. I'll be back soon."

"Hope the Batman doesn't get you, darling. I'll see you soon enough."

Jervis knew that while his beau waited patiently for him, he would be doing unspeakable things with another Alice. A different Alice. He was only experimenting to see if Jonathan was the one.

Sometimes, he would ask God for forgiveness. Sometimes he would pass it off. But today, he felt a particular sense of dread. And he knew why he was. It was the ring in his left pocket. Because when Jonathan and Jervis are away from eachother, they turn into men. Bad, bad men.

**.-._.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-. **

**This one was probably awful, but I put a bit less effort into this one. In all reality, I feel like killing somebody. Now, rewiews are Hot Topic shirt level epic. GO HOT TOPIC! I love that place, and I was just there yesterday. I bought sixteen inch Twizzlers (and no, I don't own Twizzlers either) and they were SO worth $9.50! I like strawbeery and cherry! But I like Red Vines too. Crap! I can't decide! Doctor Crane (FearPersonified), can you help me make the descision? Please? AND AGAIN, a shoutout to FEAR PERSONIFIED AND PSYCHOSWEETHEART FOR REVIEWS AND MARBLE24 FOR AN FOLLOW AS WELL AS A SECOND ONE FOR PSYCHOSWEETHEART FOR A FAVORITE!**


	3. Take This To My Grave

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JONATHAN CRANE, JERVIS TETCH, THE DAY I LEFT THE WOMB OR OVERALL, BATMAN. I ALSO DON'T OWN HOUSE OF WOLVES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC COMICS, BOB KANE, CHRISTOPHER NOLAN, ESCAPE THE FATE, AND MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE.**

_TELL ME I'M AN ANGEL, TAKE THIS TO MY GRAVE, TELL ME I'M A BAD MAN, KICK ME LIKE A STRAY._

As Jervis walked into the hideout, he heard Jonathan belt out those lyrics, but realized that he had forgotten his cover-up supplies, but heard the song change to a slow, sad tune, not giving him a chance to slip out.

_Mother, where are you today? You took a piece of me the day you went away. No recollections, nor the smell of your perfume, I took a_ _piece of you the day I left the womb._

Just what he needed. Mommy dearest...

_So use your chemicals and take this to your grave, the boys you left are men you didn't raise._

Is that where he got his passion for chemistry? Oh well, no time to ponder that now.

Jonathan crashed into Jervis, looking him in the eye.

"Sorry..." Jonathan said, standing and helping Jervis up.

"It's fine." Jervis said, brushing himself off and smiling.

Jonathan lightly kissed Jervis, smiling.

"I have something to tell you... I need to be honest." Jervis said.

"And what would that be, darling?" Jonathan said, playing with his hair.

"I... I'm cheating on you. Alice?"

"Hi!" squeaked a peppy girl, coming out from the shadows.

"This isn't happening... It can't be..." Jonathan said with a twinge of Scarecrow in his shaky voice, running out.

**30 MINUTES LATER, JONATHAN'S PERSPECTIVE**

The darkness has enveloped me, holding my body in a false enchanting and everlasting grip. I struggles against it, running towards the nearest sign of light. But that was the moon. Moonlight shone down, wiping away my tears, but not my bloodthirsty hunger for revenge. The stars kissed my cheeks, allowing my few falling tears to become sobs. I feel to my knees on the asphalt, I didn't know how long I had been running, running to get away from that nightmare. I just wanted to die, I had felt the pain of a broken body, spirit, and soul, but never a broken heart. I felt the sharp wind whip around me in powerful, cold streaks. The leaves had created a crunchy, broken pillow for my head, as I lay on the hard, dry ground. Being around autumn, the trees were slowly bleeding leaves of all colors. The moon was my only light, and the stars my only warmth. I was sure to get frostbite on my fingers and toes by early morning. My mouth was ever so slowly dripping vomit and stomach acid from throwing up everything I had consumed for the entire day; my eyes were sore and dry from sobbing and crying. I lost myself and floated off into visions, realizing my life was over... I could hear voices. I sat up and looked around, only to see darkness. Darkness was acceptable, at least it was familiar. I used to walk to nowhere, and everywhere I went I see happy people. I see them now, and just them. It's painful to see somebody else be so happy when you were so miserable; I had learned that in my childhood. I no longer mattered, I had been given up, and I was the same outcast that I had been when I was small. And I slipped into my miserable mind, knowing that there was nothing left for me and let myself go.


End file.
